The invention relates to an exhaust gas purification system. Exhaust gas purification systems of this type are known from the prior art, in particular from DE 103 29 436 A1.
In the following text, the invention will be described using an exhaust gas purification system in a passenger motor vehicle with a gasoline engine; this is not to be understood as a restriction of the invention to an embodiment of this type.
During the combustion of fuel for driving a passenger motor vehicle, exhaust gases are produced which are purified before they pass into the environment. Catalytic converters, in which chemical conversion processes take place, and filter systems, in which the quantity of particulates in the exhaust gas is reduced, are known for the purification of the exhaust gases. A common feature of the two purification systems in that their action is improved if the contact area between the exhaust gas and the purification system is increased; in addition, a lower exhaust gas back pressure can be achieved by way of a large contact area, which lower exhaust gas back pressure has a positive effect on the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
For mobile applications such as in passenger motor vehicles, however, the compactness of a component is also always important. For improved installation space utilization for an exhaust gas purification system in a passenger motor vehicle, DE 103 29 436 A1 proposes arranging two exhaust gas purification elements geometrically behind one another and designing the exhaust gas routing in such a way that the exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine can flow through the exhaust gas purification elements in parallel.
It is an object of the invention to specify an exhaust gas purification system which has a low installation space requirement and a high efficiency.
Within the context of the invention, an exhaust gas purification system is a device for purifying exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine as can be used for driving a motor vehicle. The internal combustion engine is preferably of reciprocating piston design, and the internal combustion engine is further preferably configured as an internal combustion engine which operates in accordance with the diesel principle or preferably in accordance with the gasoline principle.
Within the context of the invention, an exhaust gas purification element is to be understood to mean a device, through which an exhaust gas flow can flow, and the exhaust gas flow can make contact here at least in sections with the exhaust gas purification element or a surface of the exhaust gas purification element. Furthermore, during the through flow, the exhaust gas purification element cleans certain, in particular noxious, constituents from the exhaust gas, or converts them into harmless constituents. Furthermore, an exhaust gas purification element preferably makes it possible to filter solid bodies, or particles, from the exhaust gas low. Exhaust gas purification elements of this type are known from the prior art, in particular as components which consist at least in sections of ceramic or metallic materials or are coated with them at least in sections. In particular, an exhaust gas purification element of this type is called a monolith.
Within the context of the invention, the exhaust gas purification system is configured in such a way that the at least two part exhaust gas flows are configured, that is to say therefore that an exhaust gas flow which can be fed from the internal combustion engine to the exhaust gas purification system is divided into two exhaust gas flows which flow in parallel in flow terms, and the two part exhaust gas flows are combined again to form a common exhaust gas flow, preferably before leaving the exhaust gas purification system. Lowering of the flow resistance for the exhaust gas purification system can be achieved, in particular, by way of the division into part exhaust gas flows.
Within the context of the invention, the exhaust gas outlet area of an exhaust gas purification element is to be understood to mean that area of the exhaust gas purification element, through which the part exhaust gas flow which flows through the exhaust gas purification element leaves the latter. Visually, in particular in the case of a cylindrical exhaust gas purification element, through which exhaust gas can flow along a cylinder axis, the rear (in flow terms) covering area of the cylinder is to be understood to be the exhaust gas outlet area.
Accordingly, the exhaust gas inlet area of an exhaust gas purification element is to be understood to mean that area of the exhaust gas purification element, through which the part exhaust gas flow which flows through the exhaust gas purification element enters into the latter. Visually, in particular in the case of a cylindrical exhaust gas purification element, through which exhaust gas can flow along a cylinder axis, the front (in flow terms) covering area of the cylinder is to be understood to be the exhaust gas inlet area.
Within the context of the invention, an exhaust gas part flow duct is to be understood to mean a flow duct which is connected in flow terms in parallel with one of the exhaust gas purification elements. In particular, an exhaust gas part flow duct of this type makes it possible that the exhaust gas flow which can be output by the internal combustion engine is divided within the exhaust gas purification system into a first and a second part exhaust gas flow, the first part exhaust gas flow flowing through the first exhaust gas purification element and the second part exhaust gas flow flowing through the first exhaust gas part flow duct; this applies accordingly to the second exhaust gas part flow duct and the second exhaust gas purification element. An exhaust gas part flow duct of this type is preferably configured as a pipeline. An exhaust gas part flow duct of this type is preferably configured within a housing which surrounds at least one of the exhaust gas purification elements at least partially, and the exhaust gas part flow duct is preferably delimited at least in sections by way of the housing. In particular, a particularly space-saving construction is made possible by way of a configuration of this type of one of the exhaust gas part flow ducts or of the two exhaust gas part flow ducts.
Within the context of the invention, a projection plane is to be understood to mean an imaginary plane which is preferably arranged orthogonally with respect to the through flow direction of at least the first or the second or the two exhaust gas purification elements. A longitudinal axis of at least one of the exhaust gas purification elements is further preferably oriented orthogonally with respect to the projection plane, or axially parallel to the through flow direction of the part exhaust gas flow through at least one of the exhaust gas purification elements. At least one of the exhaust gas purification elements is further preferably configured in a rotationally symmetrical manner with respect to the longitudinal axis of the exhaust gas purification element. The projection plane is further preferably oriented orthogonally with respect to the flow direction which the part exhaust gas flow has directly during or after the exit from one of the exhaust gas purification elements, preferably the first exhaust gas purification element.
The first exhaust gas part flow duct is preferably arranged geometrically at least in sections next to the first exhaust gas purification element, and the second exhaust gas part flow duct is arranged geometrically at least in sections next to the second exhaust gas purification element. In each case one exhaust gas passage area, through which exhaust gas can flow and which is oriented, in particular, parallel to the projection plane, is further preferably arranged in each case in the region of the exhaust gas part flow duct, which region is arranged next to the exhaust gas purification element. Within the context of the invention, the exhaust gas passage area is to be understood to mean the cross-sectional area, through which exhaust gas can flow, in particular orthogonally with respect to the flow direction of the exhaust gas.
The first and the second exhaust gas part flow duct are preferably arranged in an intermediate space between a first and a second imaginary tangential plane. The first tangential plane is preferably tangent to at least one of the exhaust gas purification elements from one side, and the second tangential plane is tangent with the exhaust gas purification element from the opposite side. The first and the second tangential planes are preferably oriented parallel to one another and orthogonally with respect to the projection plane.
A part flow duct axis (this is to be interpreted as an imaginary straight line which is oriented orthogonally with respect to the projection plane) further preferably penetrates both the first and the second exhaust gas passage areas. A particularly space-saving construction of the exhaust gas purification system can be achieved, in particular, by way of a configuration of this type of the exhaust gas part flow ducts with respect to one another and with respect to the exhaust gas purification elements.
Visually, the first and the second exhaust gas part flow ducts are arranged on the same side of the exhaust gas purification elements, and a particularly space-saving construction can be achieved as a result.
In one preferred embodiment, the first exhaust gas purification element and the second exhaust gas purification element have at least substantially the same flow resistance. The first exhaust gas passage area and the second exhaust gas passage area further preferably have at least substantially the same area. The first exhaust gas passage area and the second exhaust gas passage area are further preferably identical to one another. A particularly low flow resistance for the exhaust gas purification system can be achieved, in particular, by way of a configuration of this type.
In one preferred embodiment, an exhaust gas guiding device is arranged downstream between the exhaust gas outlet area of the first exhaust gas purification element and the exhaust gas inlet area of the second exhaust gas purification element. The exhaust gas guiding device is preferably set up to guide the first part exhaust gas flow which exits from the exhaust gas outlet area of the first exhaust gas purification element into the second exhaust gas part flow duct. The exhaust gas guiding device is further preferably set up to guide the second part exhaust gas flow which flows through the first exhaust gas part flow duct to the exhaust gas inlet area of the second exhaust gas purification element. The exhaust gas guiding device is further preferably configured as a sheet metal component which is, in particular, thin-walled, the first part exhaust gas flow flowing on one side of the sheet metal component, and the second part exhaust gas flow flowing on the side which lies opposite the side. Tests have shown that the flow behavior can be improved geometrically between the first and the second exhaust gas purification elements, in particular, by way of an exhaust gas guiding device of this type.
In a further preferred embodiment, the exhaust gas purification system has an exhaust gas system housing. The exhaust gas system housing preferably surrounds the first exhaust gas purification element or the second exhaust gas purification element or the two exhaust gas purification elements at least partially or preferably completely. The exhaust gas guiding device is preferably arranged within the exhaust gas system housing, and the exhaust gas guiding device is preferably connected to the exhaust gas system housing, and is particularly preferably connected to it in an integrally joined manner. The exhaust gas guiding device preferably closes off the exhaust gas inlet area of the second exhaust gas purification element together with the exhaust gas system housing in a fluid-tight manner with respect to the exhaust gas outlet area of the first exhaust gas purification element. In particular, the exhaust gas guiding device therefore results in two paths through the exhaust gas purification system which are separated from one another fluidically or in flow terms, and, in particular, the flow resistance can be lowered as a result.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the exhaust gas guiding device is configured as a sheet metal bent part, in particular a three-dimensionally shaped sheet metal bent part.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first exhaust gas purification element or the second exhaust gas purification element or the two exhaust gas purification elements is/are configured as an exhaust gas particulate filter. The quantity of particles within the exhaust gas flow which is output by the internal combustion engine can be reduced, in particular, by way of at least one exhaust gas particulate filter.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first exhaust gas purification element or the second exhaust gas purification element or the two exhaust gas purification elements is/are configured as an exhaust gas catalytic converter. An exhaust gas catalytic converter is preferably to be understood to mean a device for converting, in particular, noxious constituents of the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine into less noxious substances. Exhaust gas catalytic converters of this type are known from the prior art, in particular as oxidation catalytic converters. One embodiment of the exhaust gas purification system further preferably has at least one exhaust gas particulate filter and at least one exhaust gas catalytic converter.
In one preferred embodiment, the exhaust gas purification system has an exhaust gas flow manifold. An exhaust gas flow manifold of this type preferably has an exhaust gas outflow opening. Here, the exhaust gas outflow opening is set up, in particular, in such a way that an exhaust gas flow can flow out of the exhaust gas purification system through the exhaust gas outflow opening. The entire exhaust gas flow which is fed to the exhaust gas purification system further preferably flows through the exhaust gas outflow opening out of the exhaust gas purification system. The exhaust gas flow manifold further preferably connects the second exhaust gas part flow duet and an exhaust gas outlet area of the second exhaust gas purification element in a fluid-conducting manner to the exhaust gas outflow opening.
In one preferred embodiment, the exhaust gas purification system has an exhaust gas flow divider. The exhaust gas flow divider preferably has an exhaust gas inlet opening. Here, the exhaust gas inlet opening is preferably set up such that an exhaust gas flow which is output by the internal combustion engine can enter through the exhaust gas inlet opening into the exhaust gas purification system. The exhaust gas flow divider preferably connects the first exhaust gas part flow duct and an exhaust gas inlet area of the first exhaust gas purification element in a fluid-conducting manner to the exhaust gas inlet opening.
The exhaust gas flow divider or the exhaust gas flow manifold or both is/are preferably configured at least partially or completely as a sheet metal component.
In a further preferred embodiment, the exhaust gas flow divider or the exhaust gas flow manifold or both is/are connected in an integrally joined manner to the exhaust gas system housing. An integrally joined connection of this type can preferably be produced by way of a welding method. The exhaust gas flow manifold or the exhaust gas flow divider or both is/are further preferably configured in one piece with the exhaust gas system housing. A fluid-tight connection of the components among one another can thus be produced, in particular, by way of an integrally joined connection.
In one preferred embodiment, the first exhaust gas part flow duct or the second exhaust gas part flow duct or the two exhaust gas part flow ducts is/are delimited at least in sections or completely by the exhaust gas system housing and by the exhaust gas guiding device. A boundary of this type further preferably lies, in particular, in that region of one of the exhaust gas part flow ducts, in which the exhaust gas part flow ducts are arranged next to or parallel to one of the exhaust gas purification elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.